Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device with a light-emitting element, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices with light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes are used in many apparatuses including backlights for displays and lighting apparatuses, because such light-emitting devices can easily provide high light-emission efficiencies. Conventional light-emitting devices that are heavily used include light-emitting elements in cavities, and resin packages including resins that seal the light-emitting elements and contain fluorescent materials. Inner walls of the cavities of the resin packages reflect light from the light-emitting elements to enhance the light-emission efficiencies.
To miniaturize the light-emitting devices, in widely-used light-emitting devices, light-emitting elements are disposed on substrates, resin layers (fluorescent material layers) containing fluorescent materials cover the side surfaces and the upper surfaces of the light-emitting elements, and reflective layers are disposed on the surfaces of the fluorescent material layers outside the light-emitting elements, as with light-emitting devices in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156162.
In the light-emitting devices having constitutions as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156162, portions of the fluorescent material layers, the portions covering the upper surfaces of the light-emitting elements, are usually higher than portions on which the reflective layers are disposed. In spite of such constitutions, at the time of forming the reflective layers, resins of the reflective layers may creep up portions of the fluorescent material layers, the portions covering the side surfaces of the light-emitting elements, and the reflective layers may be formed on the portions of the fluorescent material layers, the portions covering the upper surfaces of the light-emitting elements. In other words, what is called the creep-up phenomenon may occur.
The reflective layers formed on the portions of the fluorescent material layers, the portions covering the upper surfaces of the light-emitting elements, hinder the luminous flux and the light quality of the light-emitting devices, thereby causing the problem that the light-emission efficiencies of the light-emitting devices decrease and that emission of light having desired properties cannot be obtained.